


Woman in the White Mask

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Halloween: The Role Reversal Edition [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Laurie Strode, Gen, Good Michael Myers, Horror, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Michael doesn’t die, Michael-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Laurie was the Shape and Michael her enemy?





	Woman in the White Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Role Reversal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say this came to me while I was writing my alternate Halloween 6 story. This is probably the stupidest idea that I’ve ever come up with, but here goes nothing...

Laurie Myers is six years old when she kills someone for the first time.   
  
Judith Myers is fifteen years old, and she’s been doing naughty things with her boyfriend. Laurie can tell. They’re on the couch, him teasing her with that stupid mask that he’s got on, and she’s laughing, asking him to take off that thing. That’s before they go upstairs. Laurie isn’t stupid; she knows what they’re doing upstairs. One time, Judith tried to give her a hasty talk on something she stumbled across, trying to explain it. Laurie knows enough. Laurie knows a lot of things.   
  
Her boyfriend heads downstairs, of course, striped shirt back on, almost dismissive of Judith in that moment. Laurie can hear the voice echoing in her mind, telling her that she knows what she has to do. Her first human kill, and it’s Judy. She takes the knife from the drawer, walks upstairs, dressed in her clown costume that her parents picked out — she can hear Judith counting the amount of times her hair needs to be brushed. One, two, three...  
  
She tries to cover herself, clearly shocked when Laurie walks in, and then tries to shield herself as Laurie stabs her. It does no good. Laurie looks over the body of her sister, then heads out to the yard where her parents have pulled up. She stands out there, holding the bloodied knife, and her father is the first to speak as he pulls the mask off her.   
  
“Laurie,” he says. “What happened, sweetheart?”  
  
***  
  
Michael Myers is seventeen years old when he realizes that something is drastically wrong. He’s the quietest of all his friends — Bob and Paul are loud and stupid, and Michael is the sort who’s “too smart for his own good”, as Bob lightly teases him. He looks over at one of the passing cars, a car that honestly looks stolen, though he’s not sure...and he swears that the driver isn’t interested in being friendly.   
  
“Hey, asshole!” Bob shouts. “Speed kills!”  
  
The driver doesn’t respond. They glide right on by.   
  
Michael sends Bob a reproachful look; one day Bob’s going to get them all in trouble with his ridiculousness. Bob shrugs. “What? If the asshole doesn’t know how to drive, it’s his problem.”  
  
“Yeah,” Paul says.   
  
Michael supposed. Even as they head back on to their houses, Michael swears that he can see a figure (who looks almost androgynous) lurking behind the bushes, wearing an eerie white mask that reminds him of a creepy inverted version of Captain Kirk’s face. He braces himself; he doesn’t know whether or not his textbooks would make a good mode of self-defense against someone in a mask, or not. Then again, it’s Halloween. Probably someone playing a prank. No need to jump to conclusions yet, Michael.   
  
Bob isn’t as thoughtful. “Hey, creep! If you don’t bust yourself out of there, I’m calling the Sheriff. He can get you arrested.”  
  
No sign of the figure. Bob turns to look at Michael. “Look at us. Now we’re just seeing men behind bushes, aren’t we?”  
  
Michael nods.   
  
***  
  
Michael has to come to the conclusion that he’s just not cut out for babysitting — at least two children. Tommy and Lindsay are sweet kids (Paul dumped Lindsay on him so he could see his girlfriend, Annie), but they’ve been acting ridiculous all night. He’s had to roll his eyes at some of Tommy’s trying to scare Lindsay.   
  
“There’s no such thing as the boogeyman,” he says to Tommy at one point.   
  
“But he was outside!” Tommy says.   
  
Michael sighs. Tommy’s always the sort to have a good imagination — a gift and a curse at the same time. “It was probably someone playing a prank,” he says. “I can always call Sheriff Brackett if things get out of hand.”  
  
***  
  
After discovering Paul and Bob’s bodies (not to mention the body of Bob’s girlfriend Lynda, pinned with a knife against a wall), Michael tries to call Sheriff Brackett for help, but the phone isn’t working. Whoever — whatever, because no one could have possibly managed to pin Lynda to the wall like that — killed them obviously cut the phone lines. He slumps against the wall, frustrated — and it’s then that he feels a knife tear through his sleeve. It slices against his flesh and he can’t help but scream. He all but topples down the steps, and even fighting himself in time, he can’t help but feel dizzy. No time for that. He needs a weapon to defend himself.   
  
He takes a knife from the counter — it was when he, Lindsay and Tommy were carving jack-o-lanterns earlier. He holds it out, even as the figure gets closer. Ducks a swipe, barely, before stabbing through into the figure’s stomach.   
  
The figure falls to the ground. Michael doesn’t walk; he casts aside the knife and runs, runs as fast as he can to the Doyle house. Tommy, bless him, opens the door when he asks.   
  
“What happened?” Tommy says.   
  
Michael explains, at least as much as he can to a young boy like Tommy. It’s just when he’s sent Tommy and Lindsay upstairs to call the police that he settles back, ready to recover.   
  
It’s short-lived. The figure bursts through the door, and Michael has to scramble back to defend himself. The figure’s hands lock around his neck, and Michael can’t breathe —  
  
Michael, in the struggle, yanks the mask away — revealing a woman. A rather pretty woman who looks at least college-aged, with light brown wavy hair and gray eyes that seem all too human.   
  
She’s not just a woman, though. No ordinary human could endure this amount of damage.   
  
The woman yanks her mask back on — just in time for gunshots to ring out. Michael turns around to see a stocky man in a trenchcoat firing off bullets. The woman falls from the balcony even as Michael sinks against the wall, suddenly exhausted from all that he’s endured.   
  
“Who was she?” he finally says.   
  
The man in the trenchcoat turns to look at him. Then, “More terrifying, more evil than you could ever imagine.”  
  
Michael slumps against the wall, at least hoping that the night of terror ends there.


End file.
